The Pokémon Adventure
by Toola Tickles
Summary: Antonella es una chica de 11 años que sueña con ser una gran maestra pokémon. Sin embargo, en su camino se le presentan grandes obstáculos que ella no podría superar. Al menos, no sola.


Era un día cálido, el sol brillaba, los Pidove's entonaban una hermosa melodía al unísono, y Antonella estaba lista para salir, sólo le faltaba ponerse sus zapatillas de la suerte y estaría completo.

-Apúrate, que llegas tarde. - Dijo la Madre de Antonella.

-S-Si, ya sé! Sólo espera un poco...- Respondió Anto, aún apretándose las trenzas de las zapatillas.

-Espero que te valla muy bien, cariño. Recuerda que te guardé en la mochila comida y ropa, la necesaria.

-Mamá... estaré bien. créeme.-

-Eso espero.- Dijo la mujer, aún observando el reloj que indicaban las 7:32 a.m. -Es tarde, tienes que apresurarte.-

Tan pronto como la Joven terminó de arreglarse, sostuvo su mochila e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriendo esta de golpe para luego irse.

-Adiós mamá, te extrañaré!- Decía la joven, mientras corría lentamente con la mano alzada, despidiéndose mientras la mujer sonreía.

-Hola, soy Antonella, pero mis amigos...erm, pero puedes decirme Anto.- Decía, practicando su presentación.

Antonella es una chica alta, mide 1,54 metros y viste un suéter Azul cían con una línea blanca con estampados en el medio, como cierre. Tiene medias largas y oscuras, junto con unas zapatillas naranjas pastel. Tiene cabello corto y Castaño y lleva una cola en la parte derecha de su cabeza. Es extremadamente tímida, torpe y muy mala mentirosa, incluso se rinde muy fácilmente, pero esta vez sería diferente. Hoy está a punto de hacerse una gran maestra pokémon, enfrentar todas las distracciones que se enfrenten en su camino. ¿Qué tipo de pokémon recibiría? ¿Uno tipo agua, tipo fuego o tipo planta? Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante, y como estaba tan distraída de pronto tropezó con una chica de cabello oscuro, Con una blusa mangas largas de color azul marino, con unos pantalones negros.

-A-Ah! lo lamento mucho, estaba distraída.- Decía Anto, un poco sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido. -E-Estás bi-...

Por un momento, Anto se había quedado como piedra al ver a la chica con la que había tropezado, tenía al rededor de ella un aura oscura y maligna que le daba escalofríos, sentía que ésta era una especie de espectro maligno y se asustó mucho, al punto de empezar a temblar.

-No es nada, fue sólo un accidente.- Decía aquella Joven con cabello oscuro, mientras sonreía amablemente.- Nos vemos, que tengas lindo día.

_Q-Qué fue eso...? _Se preguntaba Antonella, un tanto sorprendida luego de ver cómo aquella persona se alejaba. _Esa chica... me da escalofríos..._

Tomó un tiempo a Anto darse cuenta que todavía estaba atrasada para conseguir su pokémon. Así que olvidó todo y se concentró en el camino, luego aceleró el paso. En el camino pudo observar a muchas personas con un pokémon al lado, algunas tenían grandes pokémon, otras pequeños y adorables, así que no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo sería su equipo pokémon. Si... Tener todo tipo de pokémon sería tan interesante y divertido, viajarían juntos, volarían y nadarían, lucharían contra cualquier otro entrenador y comerían juntos. Sin mencionar que juntos vencerían a la liga pokémon y serían los mejores del mundo! Pero...

-Y...si ellos no me quieren? Si soy una mala criadora pokémon? si ellos no me obedecen y peleamos?...- Decía, mientras bajaba la mirada un tanto preocupada.-...No. No! Seremos los mejores amigos! Si, y no necesitamos ir a ninguna liga ni nada! viviremos juntos y nos cuidaremos el uno a otro!- Continuaba fantaseando, aunque poco tiempo le tomó darse cuenta que ya había llegado al laboratorio Pokémon para conseguir su primer amigo.

-Ah...Umh...- Decía Anto, mientras se disponía a empujar la puerta y entrar al laboratorio. _E-Es enorme... _Pensaba.

-...Mh? Niña, qué haces aquí?- Había preguntado un tipo con una bata larga y blanca, parecía uno de los ayudantes del profesor.

-Umh...Y-Yo quería buscar...un pokémon, s-si no es molestia...- Decía Anto, con las manos pegadas a la espalda y tambaleando su pie. -Escuché en las noticias que el Profesor Oak entregaba pokémon a los aventureros principiantes.-

-...Ah, ya veo. Pues llegaste tarde.- Dijo aquel profesor mientras la observaba de reojo.- El Profesor ya se ha ido, como podrás ver. Así que lo lamento.-

-Q-Qué?! Erm...y-yo... Lo lamento, entonces...- Antonella bajó la mirada, Mientras volteaba la cabeza para dirigirse a la puerta para salir. _Qué_ decepción...

-...Espera.- Dijo el profesor, colocando la palma de su mano en el hombro de la joven.- Toma, llévate estas pokéballs. Te servirán si piensas atrapar algún pokémon.- Susurraba mientras entregaba unas cinco pokéballs brillantes a la Joven.- Pero no digas ni una palabra, no estoy autorizado para entregar este tipo de cosas. Ahora retírate.-

Anto asintió con la cabeza y no tuvo más opción que salir inmediatamente para no ser "descubierta" o algo por el estilo, sin oportunidad de agradecer a aquel amable profesor. Ahora que tenía cinco pokéballs brillantes, podía atrapar al pokémon que ella quisiera, había visto un tutorial en la televisión de cómo hacerlo así que parecía pan comido.

Después de unas horas de caminata explorando nuevas tierras, La joven decidió quedarse a descansar debajo de un árbol, mientras sacaba unos Sandwiches de su mochila para comer.

-Ahh, tengo hambre...- Decía mientras Gozaba del Sandwich delicioso, después de la primera mordida.

De pronto, Unos extraños y misteriosos ruidos en unos arbustos de flores Gracídeas llamaron la atención de Anto, haciendo que ésta se detuviera y se acercara cuidadosamente. Al parecer no había nada escondido o algo, eran solo las ramas de las plantas chocándose entre sí por el viento fuerte. De todas formas, al ver las hermosas flores que crecían en aquella planta, decidió arrancar algunas para quedárselas y tenerlas de recuerdo.

_Ugh, no quieren salir... Están muy sujetas al arbusto. _Pensaba.

Un extraño chirrido detuvo que Anto arrancara aquellas flores, al parecer provenían de éstas mismas. _Q-Qué?...LAS PLANTAS HABLARON?! _En ese momento recordó esa clase de ciencias naturales de el colegio, y al parecer solamente sienten dolor, pero... no sabía que en verdad hablaran. Por un momento se quedó observando silenciosamente, y pudo sentir cómo las flores temblaban. _Si, hace mucho frío, pero... esto ya es demasiado. _Pensaba mientras dejaba las flores y tomaba parte del arbusto para saber qué pasaba, hasta que de pronto se sorprendió.

-AAHH?!- Exclamó Anto, muy asustada y sorprendida.

-SHAAYY! QUÉ HACES? SUÉLTAME!- Decía la...planta?

Anto soltó inmediatamente el arbusto parlante, sin palabras, totalmente paralizada. Hasta que observó otro rato y pudo ver partes blancas...Espera, era un pokémon? su piel era blanca, le crecía hierba verde sobre su espalda. Tenía una gracídea en cada sien que le daban un aspecto aún más florido. También tenía unas patitas rechonchas, y apariencia muy adorable.

-Y-Yo, yo lo lamento!...Pensé que eras un arbusto de flores...l-lo siento...-

-Está bien... Mh, eres un humano? pues era de esperarse. Quién se supone que eres?-

-Erm...Y-Yo soy Antonella, pero puedes llamarme Anto.- Dijo la joven mientras intentaba sonreír, aunque un tanto confusa pues...EL POKÉMON HABLABA! '_Qué debería hacer en una situación como esta?' _Pensaba.

-...Hum, si me disculpas, me iré ahora mismo.-

-N-No! por favor, espera!- Decía la Joven mientras sostenía al pokémon para evitar que se escapara.- Erm...me ayudas?

-...Qué te sucede? ...acaso estás perdida?-

-...Si. Y no tengo pokémon conmigo, por lo que me siento algo desprotegida.- Decía la joven mientras bajaba la mirada.

-...-

-...-

Silencio...

-...Ya veo.- Decía el pokémon, mientras volteaba la mirada.

-...! Ah, no, espera! no me refería a...-

-Ustedes humanos sólo usan a los pokémon para su propio bien. Déjame ir en este instante.-

-No, por favor, quédate conmigo. Me siento sola y no hay nadie con quién pueda estar...no tengo amigos, y me fui de casa de Aventuras...-

-...Yo tampoco, pero he seguido adelante.- Decía el pokémon mientras se levantaba en cuatro patas.- Bueno, si nos hemos encontrado es por algo. Quieres que por lo menos pasemos la noche juntas? Parece que es la única opción.-

-...Si no es molestia, por favor- Decía la joven, más calmada.

-Hum, soy Shaymin. Yo me encargo de purificar el aire y proteger la atmósfera! Nadie me entiende, por eso no tengo amigos. Se me hace difícil socializar con los pokémon, pues soy muy tímida.-

-Yo también.- Asentía la joven, mientras sostenía al pokémon en sus brazos.- Pero mira! ya somos amigas. Cierto?-

-... ... ...Eeeh?! Eres mi amiga? no puedo entablar amistades con humanos! he escuchado que ellos son malos y egoístas! como ese "Team Rocket" o algo así...-

-Y-Yo no soy mala! también me preocupo por la Naturaleza y por supuesto que odio al Team Rocket. Además, hace unos segundos acabas de decir que dormirías conmigo, no? vamos, tengo comida y algo para arroparte si tienes frío.-

-...-

-Por favor, sólo una noche, estoy sola y temo a que alguien como esos malvados Rocket vengan hacia mí y me robe mis cosas.-

-Tenemos mucho en común... maldita sea! te acompañaré, pero luego te vas por tu cuenta! me entiendes?-

-Si.- Reía un poco la Joven mientras acariciaba con cuidado el pelaje del pokémon.-

-...Eso se siente bien...HEY! No creas que me puedes sobornar, maldita sea! Soy un pokémon independiente! Puedo cuidarme sola! Hace unos minutos intentaste arrancarme mis preciadas Gracídeas. Y yo...!... ...Tienes manos muy suaves...-

Anto sonrió mientras dejaba al pokémon en el suelo.

-Estaremos juntas por un tiempo, sólo para cuidarte porque veo que no tienes malas intenciones.- Decía el pokémon mientras observaba de reojo a la Joven. -En fin, donde nos quedaremos?-

-Debajo de ese árbol... No tengo lugar en donde hospedarme.-

-Ya veo. Los "Centros pokémon" tienen habitaciones, según he oído. Quizá para la próxima nos podamos...eeh, digo, te puedes quedar allí.-

-Oh, muchas gracias! Lo tomaré en cuenta.-

Anto no se había dado cuenta, pero este era sólo el comienzo de una gran aventura y una nueva relación amistosa y fuerte con un nuevo amigo pokémon...Shaymin.


End file.
